We seek funding for an interdisciplinary workshop to improve research on population, health, and the environment. The proposed grant will support: (1) an initial one-day round table meeting for leading scholars in key fields related to environmental change to compare approaches and findings, and to suggest promising directions for further inquiry, and (2) a main workshop including 40 participants in the summer of 2000. The participants in the initial one-day round-table meeting will serve as an Advisory Committee and provide advice on the program for the main workshop. The workshop will aim to enhance research in social, physical, biological, and medical sciences on: (a) the determinants of environmental outcomes and (b) their consequences for health. A serious understanding of environmental change and its consequences will require an interdisciplinary approach in which scholars from several different disciplines collaborate. This workshop is designed to stimulate and foster interdisciplinary exchange and collaboration on a broad range of issues related to the population, the environment, and health. To do this, it will: 1) introduce researchers to essential theoretical advances and empirical findings from multiple disciplines; 2) expose researchers to new or less well-known measurement issues and techniques; and 3) recruit leading researchers, at the junior and senior levels, in the social and health sciences into research on the determinants of environmental change and its health consequences.